Digimon Dimension Wars
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: Adventure-Xros Wars plus some game stuff. Mikey Kudo never thought that his need to help others would have him meet a Digital Monster, or get caught up in an interdimensional war, but here he is in way over his head in an adventure that spans the Multiverse and he might just be the key to saving everything.


I don't own Digimon.

 **Digimon Dimension Wars**

 **Chapter 1: Mikey Gets Drafted**

Rika Nonaka growled softly, the sound of frustration would only be audible to her partner. This mission was routine, normally she could have done it in her sleep. Problem was, that since the Digimon had come out of the DigiQuartz and landed in the Fusion dimension those annoying Hunters had a head start. Three of them against one Digimon. The poor thing was critically injured from what she saw last.

"We should go Rika, this mission is over. That Digimon is as good as Hunted." Her partner Digimon Renamon said. Rika looked back at the yellow fox and shook her head.

"No, there's still a chance we can save him. Just focus on tracking him down." Renamon knew better than to argue with her and just nodded.

"Is this really the end for me?" A voice said. Rika recognized it as that of the Digimon they were trying to save; what had the local Digimon called him? Shoutmon. Renamon's ears perked up as well and the pair took off still having some hope of completing the mission they'd come to this dimension for. That is until something else grabbed their attention.

"Who's there? Who said that?" A boy shouted. Rika's violet eyes scanned the crowd. She found a boy a few years older than she was with spiky brown hair and gray eyes. Finally her gaze rested on the pair of green goggles in his hair. She put her standard issue Hypnos listening device on her right ear so she could follow this more closely.

 _A gogglehead. It's no wonder he can hear Shoutmon._

"I did. Can you really hear me?" Shoutmon asked, the communication was something more akin to telepathy, only Digimon, those with a connection to Digimon, or in this kid's case were attuned to Shoutmon's frequency could hear it.

"Yes I can, but who are you, and where are you?" The kid asked.

"What's the use of explaining? It's to late. Those Hunters are going to get me, and here I was thinking I was destined to become the king." Shoutmon said. Rika stifled a chuckle at that.

 _Ambitious that one._

"The King, king of what? Who's hunting you?" The boy asked. The conversation was cut off by a digital surge that put a car into the wall of a building three stories up. The gogglehead and the boy and girl that were with him stopped to stare at it. Rika turned her attention back to her mission and began scanning the area for Shoutmon.

"Quick, move to your right!" Shoutmon called right before another digital surge caused the car to fall. The gogglehead was able to tackle his friends out of the way just in time. "Pretty good move." Thankfully Shoutmon's altruistic act was enough to let her and Renamon pin down his position. He'd only partly realized on to this plane and was still stuck in the DigiQuartz, those Hunters would find him soon. Renamon didn't need any verbal cue for her to know it was time to move, so the pair took off. The gogglehead was fast though and got there first.

Rika signaled to Renamon that they should hang back and see how this played out. She listened as the gogglehead offered to help the wounded Shoutmon and even explained why to his friends. This kid wasn't like the Hunters at all.

Suddenly the alley they were in was enveloped in a bright green light. "Human do you wish to help your new friend. Think carefully before you answer." A booming voice said. A Digimon no doubt since it referred to the boy as human.

"I don't need to think, he saved us, and now I want to save him." the gogglehead said.

"Very well. What is your name human?" The mysterious Digimon voice asked.

"Mikey." The gogglehead said.

"Mikey? That's a strange name, but it will do just fine. Take this Fusion Loader and use it well." The voice said. Mikey reached out for the white device with his friends unsuccessfully trying to stop him. With that the trio of humans vanished. No doubt finding themselves in the DigiQuartz.

Rika tapped a red button on her earpiece that would allow her to call Hypnos in her home dimension. The gravelly voice of her superior Mitsuo Yamaki sounded on the other end. "Agent Nonaka, what's your status? Have you and Renamon retrieved Shoutmon?"

Rika sighed. "No he's still being hunted at the moment. However it seems he triggered something in a local. There's another Fusion Loader in play."

"Another Hunter? The old man with the clock shop is up to his old tricks. That's just what we need." Yamaki was a master of sarcasm.

"No, this one wasn't made by the old man, I think this Mikey kid might be more like the Generals, but he seems like he actually wants to help people. I'd like to request Ark transport into the DigiQuartz. This could be our chance to get a Fusion user on our side and those Hunters are still after Shoutmon; they may need back up." Rika said.

"Permission granted. The Ark will arrive at your location shortly agent Nonaka."

* * *

The world that Mikey found himself in immediately set him on edge. Everything looked _wrong_. In many ways it looked like he hadn't moved at all. He could still recognize the street and all the buildings, but everything looked broken down and destroyed. Not to mention the green moss that covered everything, he was pretty sure that wasn't natural but even more than that, even more than the rust colored sky it was the fact that all the people were missing that disturbed Mikey.

He immediately looked around for any signs of Angie or Jeremy but he didn't see them anywhere. He tried calling out to them but got no response. Not knowing what else to do Mikey started wandering in a random direction hoping to run into his friends. He continued calling for them, hoping for a hint of where they might be.

"Mikey?" A weak voice asked at last. It wasn't Angie or Jeremy, but Mikey recognized it just the same. It was the voice of that creature that had saved them from being flattened by a car; the one he had agreed to help. He figured the little guy must have heard his name when he told that disembodied voice.

He rushed over to where he heard it to find the red creature clearly banged up. "Hey little guy, well I guess you aren't so little anymore." Mikey said with a chuckle. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, but we've got to get out of here. The Hunters will find us if we don't get moving."

"A little late for that we've already found you." A male voice said. Mikey turned to find a blue haired boy in a brown sweater accompanied by a pale gray haired boy and a blonde girl who seemed to fulfill every girly girl stereotype.

"I can't wait to Hunt that little cutie." The girl said.

"Ren, Airu, we'll decide who gets him later." The gray haired boy said. From Mikey's estimation he was their leader.

"No one's Hunting anyone This is a living creature we're talking about! If you want him you'll have to go through me." Mikey protested.

"What's your problem kid? It's part of the game." The blue haired one said. Mikey assumed that was Ren since that was a male name unlike Airu.

"You think this is a game?" Mikey asked in horror. The trio did not look happy that he was still in there way so he steeled himself for a fight, he wasn't about to let a living creature be hurt for no good reason.

"Diamond Storm!" A new voice called. Mikey had to shield his eyes as razor sharp leaves appeared between him and the Hunters and exploded kicking up dust. When it cleared Mikey found a girl a few years younger than him with a spiky ponytail and an anthropomorphic yellow fox standing in front of him.

"Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The gray haired boy asked. the words were cordial, his tone was anything but however.

"You can cut the formalities Hunter." The new girl growled. "Though I know who you three are as well. Ryouma Mogami, Ren Tobari, and Airu Suzaki. Three of the most notorious Hunters in the DigiQuartz. I'll cut to the chase, this boy and his Digimon partner are under the protection of Hypnos."

"Partner, you mean this kid bonded with Shoutmon?" Ryouma asked. Rika nodded.

"I saw him get the Fusion Loader myself, which means he's off limits. That's one of the rules of your precious Digimon Hunt isn't it?"

"You could be lying to us." Ren said.

"Give me a reason to show you losers what a real Tamer can do, Renamon and I can take on all three of you at once."

"Rika, that's not our mission." The fox, Renamon admonished.

"Let's go, this hunt's a bust." Ryouma ordered. He turned to Mikey. "What's your name?"

"Mikey Kudo."

"I'll remember you Mikey Kudo." Ryouma said. With that the trio left.

"Thanks for the help Rika." Mikey said.

"Don't waste time thanking me, get Shoutmon into your Fusion Loader, it will heal him." She said.

"You mean this thing?" Mikey pulled out the red device he'd been given and pointed it toward the being he now knew was called Shoutmon. Shoutmon was actually able to go inside the machine.

"Good. Now let's get you out of here." Rika tapped a button on her earpiece. "Agent Nonaka here, Shoutmon is safe, requesting Ark transfer out of the DigiQuartz. I'll be bringing the Fusion user as well."

"Whoa, I can't just leave, my friends are around here somewhere. I have to find them." Mikey protested.

"That's not my problem. Shoutmon's friends came to us to make sure he got back safely. That's my mission. The DigiQuartz is unstable, your friends could have ended up anywhere and now that you have that Fusion Loader you have a target on your back; you're lucky it's us that found you and not say the D.A.T.S. You'll be much safer on my Earth." Rika said.

"What do you mean your Earth? What's going on? I don't understand any of this."

"The technical explanations are above my pay-grade, but if it makes you feel better the organization I work for will help you find your friends and you'll get your explanations when we get where we're going." Mikey nodded as a metal ship appeared.

* * *

Rika studied Mikey closely as the Ark made its way back to her native dimension. He didn't look like much, but Digimon didn't bond with just anyone so there had to be something special about him. He glanced around nervously. "Is this thing safe? You said that place we're in is unstable."

"Don't worry this thing is made out of Chrome Digizoid, the metal of the Digital World, from what I've been told a Tsar Bomba could detonate right on top of it and it wouldn't even scratch the paint. That's the theoretical one hundred megaton version by the way. There's not much that can get to us."

"Digital World?" Mikey asked numbly.

Rika sighed. "Right, I'd better start at the beginning, but first you might want to let Shoutmon out of your Fusion Loader. Just say Shoutmon Reload." Mikey did as he was told and Shoutmon appeared on the seat next to him. "Like I said before the finer points are beyond me, I'm just a field agent, but I can at least cover the basics."

"Renamon here and Shoutmon are what we call Digimon, it's short for Digital Monster. They live in a world on a plane of existence close to our own: the Digital World. With me so far?"

"I think so." Mikey said slowly.

"Now's where things get complicated. There are six known Earths connected to the Digital World. Each one has an effect on the Digital World, between the Earths and the Digital World is the DigiQuartz, that's where we are. No one knows much about it, but it makes for a convenient passage between Earths. Well, more convenient than the alternative. This Ark still requires a supercomputer to calculate a safe path through the Digiquartz in addition to basically being a primitive Digimon itself; I don't know how other Earth's manage it, the Hunters can enter the DigiQuartz but don't go to the Digital World or the other Earths."

"Six... Earths..." Mikey looked stunned. Rika gave him a reassuring smile despite herself.

"I know it's a lot to take in, it was for me. I'm sorry to say that there will be more when we get back to my Earth."

Renamon finally spoke, her voice directed toward Shoutmon. "What were you doing in the DigiQuartz Shoutmon? Jijimon contacted Hypnos to make sure you were okay." She said.

"Digimon have been disappearing and I wanted to make sure they were okay." Shoutmon said.

"Foolish, noble, but foolish. You're lucky you bonded with Mikey and even luckier that we found you." Renamon said. A small shutter went through the Ark.

"We're here." Rika announced.

* * *

A short car ride later with Shoutmon back in his Fusion Loader, Mikey found himself in a government building. Judging by the landmarks he was in Shinjuku rather than his native Koto, but if what Rika said was true, and after everything he'd seen today he had very little reason to doubt her, then he was a lot farther from home than it appeared at first glance. After a small wait an agent in a black suit and sunglasses led him to a small room with a white board where a blonde man with the same fashion sense, a man with long brown hair and a beard, and a brown haired boy about his age were waiting.

"Ah Mr. Kudo, I trust my agents treated you well. I'm Mitsuo Yamaki, Director of Hypnos. Can we get you anything?" The blonde man asked, he was playing with a lighter, he was likely a chain smoker which would explain his voice.

"I'm kind of hungry." Mikey said.

"Of course." Yamaki waved over to a table with bagels on it. Mikey went over and took one. The packaging said Matsuki Bakery, he hadn't heard of it before. "I assume that Agent Nonaka filled you in on the basics?" When Mikey nodded the bearded man stepped forward.

"I'm Professor Gorou Mizuno, but you can call me 'Shibumi' everyone does. I was part of the team that created the Digimon. At least on this Earth, I can't speak to what the other dimensions contributed to the creation of Digimon and the Digital World in general."

"You _created_ the Digimon?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, it was something I did with some college buddies back in the eighties. The government was looking into A.I. at the time, it's not really important right now. What's important is that we get you up to speed." Shibumi drew a big black circle on the white board, then a thinner green circle around it and then six smaller black circles at equidistant points around the outside of the green circle.

"This circle is the Digital World. It is currently divided into one hundred and eight zones, we are unsure why that is at this point; each Earth corresponds to eighteen zones which put together are equivalent to Earth in size. What we do know is that each zone has what's called a Code Crown and whoever gathers them all will control the Digital World. There are many factions trying to get their hands on them both from the Earths and the Digital World itself. That is the basis of the current conflict." Shibumi pointed at the center circle.

"Okay, I follow you but I don't see what that has to do with me." Mikey mused.

"The Digital World is heavily connected to Earth, all the Earths, our digital network created it in a way. Whoever gathers the Code Crowns will have the ability to reshape the Digital World to their whim and that could have catastrophic consequences on human life and believe me when I say that there are Digimon factions and even some human ones that have less than savory intentions." Shibumi said. Mikey nodded which he took as a sign to continue.

"Next we have the DigiQuartz," Shibumi pointed to the thinner green circle on the outside of the Digital World. "It's a sort of buffer dimension between the Digital World and the six Earths. It's largely a mystery at this point, but once we mastered it's somewhat chaotic nature it made a good pathway between the Digital World and the various Earths, unless you want to get to the other side of the circle, then it's better to take the straight path. Being able to move between worlds is important because you never know when you might need to send forces to another Earth, this battle is fought as much on this side as it is the Digital World."

"Yeah, Rika told me about the DigiQuartz." Mikey said.

"Now to get to the part that concerns you Mr. Kudo. Each Earth has for lack of a better term human defenders for its section of the Digital World and each section has it's own unique way of interacting with the Digimon and letting them grow stronger." He made a mark on the Earth just left of the bottom. "We call this Earth 'Standard' because it lacks the special quirks of other worlds in its interaction." He began moving around the circle from there continuing clockwise, "We call this one the 'Armor Dimension' because of its use of special Armor Digi-Eggs to make their Digimon more powerful.

"This one," He said reaching the top of the circle, "Is what we call the 'Spirit Dimension' because the defenders there use Spirit Evolution to become Digimon themselves. They're the most dangerous because of this, with no Digimon signature their incursions are the hardest to detect. The next one we call the 'Burst Dimension'. This is because on that Earth Digisoul, the power of the emotional bonds between humans and Digimon that allows Digimon to reach stronger forms through a process called Digivolution is especially volatile. This allows them to reach a state they call Burst Mode.

"This is the Earth we are currently on, what we call the 'Modify Dimension' because we can modify a Digimon's abilities with cards," Shibumi marked the Earth just right of the bottom. "Lastly we have your home Earth, which we call the 'Fusion Dimension' because of the Fusion Loader. This allows you to fuse various Digimon to unlock new forms or abilities to suit the situation. The Fusion Loader also allows you to bond with more than one Digimon, a tremendous force multiplier, though the Burst Dimension has managed a lesser version with its Tamer Union... In short you and those like you may be the key to winning this whole war. Though as you've met Hunters you can see the path that some on your world chose."

"Is my world in danger of being attacked.

"Not in the immediate. Standard has made no aggressive moves toward anyone, we have no plans to attack your Earth, Spirit and Armor are locked in bitter conflict. The Burst Dimension is planning something but they're more likely to attack us or Spirit, their immediate neighbors." Yamaki said. "With that said we have our hands full trying to protect ourselves and your world's digital area. A powerful Digimon force called the Bagra Army as well as some forces led by humans with Fusion Loaders, we call them Generals to distinguish them from the Hunters, are after the Code Crowns in the area. We're lucky we've managed to maintain a foothold in your area."

"I'm not a prisoner here am I?" Mikey asked.

"No, of course not, if you wish we will have an Ark return you to your native Earth. Please consider however that if you choose to do so we will not be able to spare the resources to protect you and the other factions will come after you fir your Fusion Loader, it really can tip the scales, they will spare no expense." Yamaki said.

"How do you guys know so much about the other factions anyway?" Mikey asked.

"We have our own intelligence network, they likely know just as much about us." Shibumi said. "That said because of this we've been able to learn some very interesting things about the Digital World and the interply of the various sections that correspond to the various Earths.

"This is best shown in the life cycle of Digimon. These three sections," Shibumi made marks on the sections corresponding to the Standard, Armor, and Spirit Dimensions, "have what we've termed a Village of Beginnings, in these areas a Digimon is reborn as a Digi-egg and restarts life anew. The Burst Dimension lacks a Village of Beginnings, but still has this process likely due to the influence of the Spirit Dimension. Our two dimensions lack this feature entirely with Digimon getting married and having children in a more human-like fashion and when they die, they die. We theorize that since our dimension is two steps removed from one with a Village of Beginnings the influence wasn't strong enough to give us one."

"Wait, if the Burst Dimension has this cycle because it's close to Spirit, why doesn't my dimension have it? It's right next to Standard which has a Village of Beginnings." Mikey said.

"Standard and Armor used to be one dimension. They were split by a powerful Digimon called Millenniummon. This split weakened their influence on neighboring dimensions so the influence of this dimension's lack of the cycle overpowered the weaker influence of Standard on your world." The boy who had up until now been silent said.

"And how do you know this?" Mikey asked.

"My name is Ryo, Ryo Akiyama, and I'm _from_ that dimension. I defeated Millenniummon three times and ended up here. These people took me in Mikey. They're good people who need your help. Shoutmon and his friends need your help." Mikey studied Ryo and could sense no deception. He couldn't turn his back on people in need...

"My parents will worry about me if I stay and if you really need me that badly we can't afford the time it would take for me to travel back and forth."

"We can send an agent to concoct a cover story so they won't worry." Yamaki said.

"Alright then I'll help you, on one condition: You help me find my missing friends Angie and Jeremy."

"Agent Nonaka told us about them Mr. Kudo, that can certainly be arranged. There's still more to go over, but that can wait. You've had a long day, get some rest." Yamaki said.

* * *

Sorry for all the exposition guys. I just started and it kind of ballooned. I promise there will be more action in coming chapters. I know people may seem out of character right now and there's some anachronisms that don't fit canon timelines. Please bear with me, everything will be explained in due time. Before anyone asks, yes this was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. Anyway you know the spiel, please review.


End file.
